From Loathe to Love
by sweetlyevil
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter, the story that began it all. Lily claims she hates James, James gets easily frustrated by Lilys' hate. But why the urge to ask her out, even though he knows he'll be turned down? Only time will tell as they both begin to grow
1. Getting There Part I

**A/N**: This a Lily and James fanfiction, this chapter begins on the first train ride to Hogwarts. This chapter will be in Lily's POV and the next wil be in James'.

**Summary**: Lily hates James, James gets easily fustrated by Lily. But why the urge to ask her out? Only time will tell as they both begin to grow up and finally figure out their true feelings for one another.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. The only characters in this chapter that I didcreate are Lily's three friends.

* * *

Getting There

Part I

"OMG!", that's what Lily Evans kept thinking as she walked onto the Hogwarts Express.. "I can't believe I'm on this train, this is **_so _**amazing!"

Lily Evans was a witch, and was a first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She never dreamed of coming here because she was a muggle-born , meaning she wasn't from a magical family she was from a non-magical one. Or a muggle family. So it came as a total shock, to her and her family when her letter came attached to an owl. Her parents were as excited as her, maybe even more, but her older sister Petunia was just the opposite. She called Lily a freak and began to hate even more than before the letter came. Lily didn't care though, she was used to it by now, after all she had to get used to it after eleven years. See Lily wasn't the most gorgeous girl ever. She had auburn hair and shocking green, almond shaped eyes. And Petunia only cared about looks so she had always called Lily a freak. Not that Lily was ugly, she was actually to many people quite pretty, she just wasn't the most gorgeous girl ever.

After calming down a bit, Lily went to go find her friends that she had met at Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley was in the wizarding world and it was where Hogwarts students would get their school supplies for the new year. Her friends were Allie Thomson, Rebecca Chang, and Kerry Scott. Kerry, like Lily, was also a muggle-born, Allie was a half-blood meaning one of her parents was muggle or non-magical, and Rebecca was a pureblood. A pureblood was a person who came from a long line of wizards and witches, Allie and Rebecca had been friends since birth. After going through tons of compartments she finally found them, way in the back of the train. _"Thank god I didn't' start looking for them in the front of the train."_, Lily thought.

"Hey everyone!", Lily said happily as she entered the compartment.

"Lily, hey we were wondering if you forgot about our promises to sit with each other today.", said a gorgeous blond haired, blue eyed girl.

"Of course not Allie. How could I?"

"Okay. Now that Lily is here can you please explain all these 'necessary things that we have to know to be able to survive Hogwarts?", asked Kerry, who was a pretty dirty-blind haired girl with blue-green eyes.

"Yeah sure.", replied Rebecca, who was the opposite of Allie in her looks with dark brown hair and dark brown, almost black eyes.

"What necessary things?"

"Oh sorry Lily, we forgot to fill you in. Me and Becca told Kerry that we would fill you two in about everything you need to know about the wizarding world and we mean EVERYTHING.", said Allie.

"Wow, thanks you guys. That sounds great!"

But before Allie could start talking the compartment door opened and there stood a boy with blond hair a cold gray eyes, who looked about four years older than the girls, then there was another boy with greasy black hair and dark black eyes, who looked their age. "My, my what do we have here? A bunch of wittle, icky first years?", said the blond haired boy. The other boy just laughed, though he was probably a first year himself.

"What do you want Malfoy?", asked Allie who obviously knew him. So did Rebecca because she glared at them with pure hate. "we're busy so it you don't mind… leave."

"Actually I do mind. I mean you're lucky I don't have more people with me right now.", replied Malfoy. Malfoy seemed to be the leader of the two and it sounded like he had more 'followers'. "So I think we'll stay, if you don't mind.", he added sarcastically.

"Actually I think they do mind, so get lost.", said a boy with messy jet black hair and glasses over his cute hazel eyes.

"And you too, slime ball.", said another boy with black hair and grey eyes, Lily guessed he was talking to the younger looking boy.

"Oh, and what makes you think we'll listen to you Potter, Black?", Malfoy sneered. Then two more boys appeared behind them. One had light brown hair and gray eyes. The other boy was short, chubby and had blond hair and watery, blue eyes.

"Do you need anymore reason?", asked the boy Lily thought might be Potter. Malfoy just motioned to the other nameless boy and they left. After they left the Potter boy said, "Hello Allie, Rebecca how are you ladies doing? And might I ask who your lovely friends are?"

"Hey you guys. Um, thanks for helping us with those jerks. Oh and this is Lily Evans and Kerry Scott, we met them in Diagon Alley.", Rebecca answered him, blushing a little bit, and Lily could see why, that Potter boy was sort of cute. "Lily, Kerry this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm very surprised we haven't me either of you before, James and Sirius here practically know everyone.", said Remus with a slight smile.

"Well we're both muggle-borns so that's probably why.", Lily answered for Kerry and herself. While taking a quick glance of James.

"Well, we have to go and make some 'important visits' to some people we haven't seen in a while.", said James. "See you around, I hope."

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you.", said Remus and Sirius.

"I thought we had to go-", Sirius covered a confused Peter's mouth before he could finish and smiled a dazzling smile at the girls before leaving the compartment.

"They seem very nice.", said Kerry.

Allie laughed, "Don't let them fool you, they're the biggest pranksters ever. Those 'important visits' were really some pranks they were going to pull on some people they hate, such as Malfoy. But they are nice just never get on their bad side, and even if you are friends with them it doesn't mean your safe. They only way you won't get pranked is if you're one of them.

"What kind of pranks do they pull? They're probably funny.", Lily said smiling slightly.

"Yup, they are really funny, even the ones they've pulled on us!", agreed Becca.

Allie laughed at this, "The only reason you find them **_so_** funny is because you have a thing for James!"

"I do not!"

"Yeah, sure.". Allie replied rolling her eyes.

Before Becca could argue back, Kerry asked, "Okay, I know this is off topic but what about those necessary things we need to know to survive Hogwarts?

**

* * *

A/N: Okay I know it started off a bit slow but it does get better! In the next chapter you'll get to see James reaction for seeing Lily the first time. An reveiws would be greatly appreciated! Good or bad.**


	2. The First Time I Saw Her

**A/N: **Thanks to Flutterby Princess for my first review! This chapter is in James' POV so as you might guess the next one will be in Lily's.

**Disclaimer:** As much as I would like to, I don't own any Harry Potter characters they belong to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**The First Time I Saw Her**

"_Finally, I thought this day would never come! I'm going to Hogwarts! Oh yeah!"_, these were the thoughts that crossed James Potter's mind as he boarded the Hogwarts Express. See unlike Lily Evans James Potter was a pureblood and was waiting to go to Hogwarts his whole life. It was like a dream come true, but he would never say this, I mean he's a guy. His parents were so proud of him when he got his letter, it was almost a dream come true for them as well, since he was their only child.

"Hey James, we're in here!", that was the first thing James heard when he entered the train.

"Oh, hey Sirius. Give me a hand with this, would you.", James said to a boy with dark hair and gray eyes, motioning to his trunk.

"Yeah sure."

"Thanks mate."

"Hey Remus. Hey Peter.", James said as he entered the compartment. To a boy with light brown hair and gray eyes and to a boy with gold blond hair and watery blue eyes.

"Hey James."

"Hi James!"

"So did you see the girls yet, James?", asked Sirius with one of his eyebrows raised.

"No, why did you?"

"No, I just thought you would have by now. Because… you know… oh forget it."

James just blew it off.

Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. His best friends, his gang. James and Sirius have known each other their whole lives, he's known the other tow for about a year or two. All of them were pranksters or as some people called the, troublemakers. James didn't like that name, because he didn't see what was so wrong about what he and his friends did. The girls that Sirius was talking about were Allie Thomson and Rebecca Chang. They were alright, if you liked boring. Okay they weren't that boring but if they weren't careful they would become 'that boring'. Sirius had it in his head that Rebecca liked James, but eh totally did not believe it.

"So, down to business. This is our first year and we have to make an impression, a big one. We are going to be the biggest pranksters ever at Hogwarts and will ever be, okay. So, we're going to start here on the train, starting with Malfoy and his gang. Any questions so far?", James said taking the roll of the leader. Remus was taking notes of everything James was saying, Peter was eagerly taking in every word James said, and Sirius, well Sirius almost looked bored. _"God ,this is going to be a great year."_, James thought.

All of a sudden Peter's hand shot up. "What Peter?", Sirius snapped.

"So, what are we doing?", ha asked with a confused look on his face.

"_He is **so** slow."_, James thought. So instead of answering he just ignored him and continued. "I bought a book full of jinxes and hexes this summer with the counter curses… just in case.", he added smirking.

"Great, I mean we aren't going to actually keep the curses on the for too long, right?", Remus asked.

"God Remus don't be such a spoiler.", remarked Sirius.

"I'm not being a-", Remus got cut off by James.

"Do you guys hear that I think its Malfoy, and I think he's talking to the girls. Lets go see what's going on.", said James taking out his wand and a copy of Curses and Counter-Curses (Bewitch Your Friends and Befuddle Your Enemies with the Latest Revenges: Hair Loss, Jelly-Legs, Tongue-Tying, and Much, Much More) by Professor Vindictus Viridian. The other three boys followed suit. When they left their compartment they saw Malfoy and an unknown boy bothering Allie and Rebecca and two other girls they didn't know. _"What are they doing now?"_, was the thought that crossed his mind as eh quickly thought of a plan. James then took control, again. "Okay, me and Sirius will go first. You guys will be back-up, you'll know when to come." The guys nodded to show they understood.

"-lucky I don't have more people with me right now.", Malfoy was saying to the girls as the boys were coming up to them. "So I think we'll stay, if you don't mind."

"_That's what you think Malfoy."_, James thought. _"Who's the cute redhead?"_

"Actually I think they do mind, so get lost.", James replied for the girls. While thinking, _"I wonder why I haven't seen her before?"_

"And you too, slime ball.", Sirius added.

"Oh and what makes you think that we'll listen to you Potter, Black?", Malfoy sneered. Then Remus and Peter appeared behind James and Sirius.

"Do you need anymore reason?", James said, while thinking, _"What a git!… hey is she looking at me?"_

Malfoy just motioned to the still nameless boy and they left. James then turned to the girls and said, "Hello Allie, Rebecca, how are you ladies doing? And might I ask who your lovely friends are?"

"Hey you guys. Um, thanks for helping us with those jerks. Oh, and this is Lily Evans and Kerry Scott, we met them in Diagon Alley.", Rebecca answered him, blushing a bit, but James hardly noticed. _"IS she looking at me again? Please let her be."_

Then Rebecca was talking again, "-Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew."

"I'm very surprised we haven't met either of you before, James and Sirius here practically know everyone.", said Remus with a slight smile.

"_Yeah, I'm very surprised myself, I would've noticed someone as cute as that before."_, James thought.

"Well we're muggle-borns do that's probably why.", Lily answered for Kerry and herself.

"_Oh yeah she looked at me! Score!"_

"Well, we have to go and make some 'important visits' to some people we haven't seen in a while.", said James. "See you around, I hope."

"_Really, really hope."_, he thought stealing a quick glance at Lily before he left.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you.", said Remus and Sirius.

"I thought we had to go-", Sirius covered a confused Peter's mouth before he could finish and smiled that dazzling smile of his at the girls before leaving."

"God, Peter what is your problem!", Sirius hissed at him when they were down the hall.

"They seen very nice.", they heard Kerry say.

"_Well she doesn't know us very well. The girls will fill her and Lily in."_, James thought. _"Cute name."_

Their first visit went to Malfoy and his group. They almost looked like slugs when they were done. Okay so they weren't really pranked, more liked cursed. _"They had it coming to them though."_

After that the boys went and wreaked havoc all over the train for the next two hours. With pranks, not curses. Then, "Lets go see the girls. I think we should pay them a 'nice' and 'special' visit.", Sirius said smiling.

"Yeah they haven't gotten any of our 'hospitality' yet.", James added also smiling.

* * *

**A/N**: Okay the next chapter is when it starts to get good, the first two chapters were kind of slow because I needed to introduce the characters and the story. And please, please reveiw! 


	3. Getting There Part II

A/N: Okay here's chapter three, I hope you all like it!

Disclaimer: The only character from this chapter that are actually mine are Lily's friends. Even though I would love to J.K. Rowling owns the rest.

* * *

Getting There

Part II

After about two-and a half hours of talking and learning all about the "necessary things" they needed to know about Hogwarts, it started to get boring. So Lily being bored asked, "So, what's with James Potter and his gang I mean really about them? Not just their pranks."

"Why?" Allie asked, suspiciously.

"Well… I was just wondering. You know something to talk about." she said kind of quickly.

"You can ask us yourself if you want.", Lily heard James Potter's voice say. Lily whipped around, and there all four of the guys stood. Hands behind their backs.

"Can we help you with something James?" Allie asked while eyeing their hands, which she really couldn't see.

"_Maybe they're up to something.",_ Lily thought, so she then also started to eye their hands.

"Well, yeah you could. What do you say about the colors bright pink, bright blue, bright green, and bright purple?", he asked innocently. And all of a sudden, all four boys yelled a spell. "For your hair.", James said after this and they all ran out.

* * *

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE SO DEAD!", Lily roared. As she ran out of the compartment after them. They ran into their compartment and locked the door. "YOU GUYS ARE **_SO_** LUCKY I DON'T FEEL LIKE KILLING YOU RIGHT NOW, BUT I WILL LATER!" And she stomped back into her compartment. "CAN YOU BELIEVE THEM! THEY ARE SUCH GITS!"

Becca was close to tears as she stared at her bright purple hair in a mirror. "T-That's t-the f-f-fifth t-t-t-time t-t-they d-d-d-d-d-did t-t-t-t-that!" She was now sobbing.

"_God, I am **so **going to get Potter back for this!_", Lily kept thinking.

"We have to get changed we're almost there," said Allie who was as angry Lily was. Kerry was just staring at her bright pink hair, fighting off tears.

"Pull yourself together you two! You should be used to this by now," Lily said angrily.

"Yeah you guys have it lucky. I have blue hair!", Allie snapped.

"Okay, okay. Everyone clam down," Lily said. "We should be yelling at the guys not each other. We're all in the same position."

"Yeah you're right Lily," Kerry said as she dried her tears. "God, you would think that by now those gits would have found some different ideas by now," she laughed. As well as all the other girls at the last comment.

"I know I shouldn't get upset over this, but I would just love for one year to start school with my normal hair color," said Becca, she had finally calmed down.

"_Yeah, me too. God, James Potter is **so **dead if he thinks he can keep doing this to us," _Lily thought to herself. "_God, why cant he pick on someone else for a change, and to think the first time I saw him I admired him for being so brave. Ew!_"

"You know what the worst part about think is though?" Becca asked.

"What?" Lily replied, though she really didn't care that much. _"What? That they cant get into trouble since we're not at school yet? That's such a stupid rule. Thank God I'm perfect I can finally talk to Professor Dumbledore about it."_

"It's **_so_ **hard to be mad at them."

"WHAT?" Allie had now joined the conversation. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?"

"Well you know since their so funny and hot and-"

"DO YOU EVEN HEAR YOURSELF? OH MY GOD HOW COULD YOU EVEN SAY THAT? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? THAT'S SO TOTALLY WRONG!" Lily had gone totally berserk on Rebecca by now. She was staring at her with wide eyes and an open mouth. "_Is she for real_?"

"O.K. Lils calm down. Her brain was probably just a little damaged from the spell," Kerry said a little uncertainty, trying to calm Lily down.

"_Yeah I hope so!_"

"No it hasn't. I'm finally going to admit it I think James Potter is really cute… maybe even hot," Becca announced looking very proud of herself. While the other three girls just stared at her.

"Let's just get ready, we only have like fifteen minutes." Lily said in a monotone voice because she was still in total shock about what her best friend just said. They had always teased her about liking James, but they were never actually serious. Becca liking James, it was too much to comprehend. _"Okay, that's it my best friend is now completely insane."_

"Come-on Lils, its not that bad. At least I don't like Sirius."

"NOT THAT BAD! POTTER IS THE WORST OUT OF ALL OF THEM! INCLUDING SIRIUS!", Lily had finally blew up. "HOW COULD YOU LIKE HIM? HE'S AN ANNOYING, ARROGANT, BIGHEADED GIT!"

"WELL HE'S ALSO CHARMING, FUNNY, SMART, AND IS A QUIDDITCH STAR!"

"WHO IS A PLAYER AND A PERVERT!"

"HE IS NOT! HE'S A SWEET AND RESPECTFUL GENTLEMAN!"

"YEAH, AND SNAPE IS THE CLEANEST GUY IN SCHOOL."

"GOD CAN'T YOU EVEN GIVE HIM A CHANCE?"

"A CHANCE? ARE YOU JOKING? LOOK WHAT HE DID TO YOUR HAIR! AND WHAT ABOUT EVERYTHING ELSE HE HAS DONE TO YOU!"

"THEY WERE JUST HARMLESS LITTLE PRANKS!"

"THAT EMBARRASS US IN FRONT OF THE ENTIRE SCHOOL FOR AT LEAST AN ENTIRE WEEK!"

"HE DOES THEM TO EVERYBODY!"

"SURE BUT NOT EVERY SINGLE WEEK SO THERE IS ALWAYS SOMETHING WRONG WITH US!"

"YOUR OVER-EXAGGERATING!"

"NOT REALLY!" Just then the train stopped so they had to stop arguing. Lily stomped out of the compartment without a glance backwards or saying a word. And then unluckily for her, walked right into somebody.

"Watch where you're going you disgusting mud blood!"

"_Oh great just what I need!_", but what she said was, "I don't have time for this. So if you could just move, I'll get out of your sight."

"I don't think I will. See your alone, so I can do whatever I wan to you." Antonin Dolohov replied, while pushing her into a compartment.

"No actually I don't think so can, since Evans isn't alone."

"_Oh great my two favorite people… NOT! Could this day get any worse?"_ By now Potter and Dolohov were at each others throats and Lily knew that she, unfortunately, had to do something, since she was a prefect now. "QUIT IT! BOTH OF YOU!" She said a couple of simple spells and counter curses and in a couple of seconds Dolohov left the compartment. So it was just Lily and Potter left, and he didn't seem like he needed to be anywhere since he was just staring at her. _"Oh god, what does her want now?"_

"Hey Evans how was your summer?'

"Why do you care?", _"Actually, since when have you cared?"_

"I was just wondering."

"Why?"

"You do know you aren't making this easy for me right?"

"And what may I ask am I supposed to be making easy for you?", _"This better be good! He is wsting my time!"_

"Go out with me."

"What!", Lily exclaimed. "WHAT KIND OF SICK JOKE IS THIS?"

"no joke. Go out with me."

" I don't think so. Now if you don't mind, I have prefect duties." Lily tried to move around him. _"god, hasn't he enough fun already, why can't he just move?"_

"I do mind. Why won't you go out with me?" Potter started to look frustrated.

"Why do you think?", she replied in a sarcastic tone, and she pushed him out of her way and left the compartment.

* * *

A/N: Okay. If you got at all confused about how all of a sudden Lily is prefect and shehates James let me clear it up for you. (Since a few peopleI had read this got confused.) After "...they all ran out." it switched from 1st to 5th year. Since 5th year was the year James really started to pursue Lily I only though it right to start the story from there. The first two chapters were really an introduction to the characters and the story. And if you didn't relieze it the boys play the same prank of the girls every year. They next chapter will be from James' POV but it will start out in 5th year right after the ran into their compartment away from Lily.

Oh and originally Malfoy was the one that Lily ran intoon the trainbut since I reliezed that Malfoy would already be gone I had to change it a bit. I was going to put Snape in, but I don't think he would be that type. So I found a convicted Death Eater that not much was known about and used him. So you might see more of him throughout the story!

I hope who ever reads this likes it, and then comments. Cause I could really use some more! Even if they are positive! Negative ones can help my writing grow stronger and show me where I could make it better!

Oh and if you reveiw I might feel obliged to read one of your stories and reveiw them! Which means more reveiws for you! So we would all be happy lol.


End file.
